Mad Butterfly
by Ludwig Victrix
Summary: Mad Hatter suit son Seigneur depuis toujours comme une ombre, et les ombres ce démon connait ça si bien… Tout comme la violence, la folie, le masochisme. Personnage déséquilibré mais complexe, jusqu'à la fascination. (O.S)


**~~+Mad Butterfly+~~**

« Débauche, avant je n'étais rien, je me suis noyée dans la cendre atone de ses yeux, suffocante elle s'est infiltrée dans ma trachée jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, elle a réduit mon âme à néant, à jamais, je suis infectée, c'est une gangrène immonde parfois sirupeuse, un délice de douleur.»

Minuit, les volutes d'opium lui donnaient mal au crâne, symphonie désaccordée, elle riait à s'en arracher les tripes, démente, aliéné, elle ou il, qu'importe, le travestissement est habituel depuis maintes années, le doute, la double identité, une confusion acceptée « C'est votre heure monseigneur » , Bélial articula lentement de sa voix au timbre tout aussi androgyne que son allure, dangereuse, dans l'obscurité de la pièce on ne pouvait distinguer que ses cheveux de feu , à travers la fumée au parfum lourd et épicé.

Bélial est née femme, ou du moins c'est ce qui était destiné, néanmoins, pour défier Dieu, des hormones lui ont étés injectées à sa demande, dans son corps pour en stopper la croissance féminine. Peu à peu, « je » est devenu « nous » tantôt ingénu, tantôt libertin. Sa taille souple qu'elle dissimule sous des habits d'hommes, ses lèvres laquées de sang sombre, son sourire en coin, faux mais portant si envoutant, elle est devenu le personnage de son imaginaire sur-développé, fruit d'un esprit malade.

Un vagin mais pas de seins, un torse aussi lisse qu'un jeune homme et un hymen brisé trop tôt. Si seulement elle était restée une vierge immaculée, elle aurait eut le droit de s'offrir à « Lui »... Cruelle ironie. Les pucelles sont justement ses proies de prédilection, elle les guettent, les flattent, les charment et les rends folles, folles d'amour et de douleur, à son image, elle se projette en elles, oublie l'espace d'un éphémère instant ses horreurs, s'oublie elle-même dans ses corps graciles, qu'elle marque, salie, trouble et déshonore. Au petit matin elle n'omet jamais de déposer un dernier baiser sur le corps froid ou d'essuyer une larme encore liquide de ses longs doigts d'albâtres tout en contemplant le corps, souvent martyrisé, qui fut l'esclave de ses immondes pulsions il y a encore quelques heures.

Les femmes sont si douces, effarées et insouciantes, le rouge qui colore leurs joues à cause du poison de ses mots et une orfèvrerie, un délice. Toute la beauté est là, immortalisée à travers des yeux ambrés, la jeunesse, l'innocence d'une jeune fille aux prunelles d'azur, la beauté éclatante, jusqu'à qu'elle inflige la corruption et ignominie.

« Saphos pleure nos louanges. »

Les plus exceptionnelles, elle n'y touchera pas, mais les offrira en noce à l'homme qu'elle aime, elle les donnera au diable dans une union mortuaire. Un amour malsain, ignoble, totalement illogique, juste fou, comme le nom auquel elle répond désormais, Mad Hatter.

Franchise et cruauté, leur première rencontre restera à jamais gravé dans tous les recoins de son être. Il l'a insulté avec une froideur son nom, scruté comme si elle n'était une immonde charogne rance « un amas de chair débordant de désirs malsains ». Son cœur battant à la chamade, elle s'est juré de ne jamais s'éloigné de lui, avec une fidélité exemplaire, car enfin, elle a réussi à prendre conscience de sa propre existence. Plus il piétine son cœur, puis cela le rend vivace.

* * *

Oppression, envie d'hurler, de fuir, de vomir, écœurée face à ce regard libidineux. Vraiment, lorsque Asmodée glissait ses yeux noirs, illuminés d'envie sur son corps elle ne souhaitait que briser ce visage de marquis de Sade, le déchirer. Elle haïssait cet homme, elle haïssait ce désir insatiable qu'elle ne comblerait jamais. Ainsi fonctionne cet étrange lien. Plus il s'accroche, plus elle s'en éloigne, froide comme le marbre et imperceptible alors que son sang bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle n'est pas comme toutes les femmes, elle n'est rien d'une femme, lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de Lucifer, l'attention que les hommes portent sur ses formes masculines se transforme en aversion, particulièrement en ce qui concerne le baron de la Luxure.

Deux cas s'offre à elle, fuir, comme pour Asmodeus, ou arracher les ailes de ces insectes dans l'abime du vice. Plus jeune, son seul but était de pervertir le plus grand nombre de personnes peu importe les multiples sévices qu'elle faisait subir à son corps, libre, son seul but de vie était de nuire à l'éphémère pureté immaculée prônée par le tout puissant et elle s'en sortait particulièrement bien. Sa plus grande réussite fut Raphaël, l'honorable maître des vertus, marqué à jamais et transformé par ses soins en détraqué sexuel tellement effrayé par les femmes qu'il les collectionne afin de s'auto-convaincre d'une supériorité chimérique.

Le scandale… Tout avait été merveilleusement orchestré afin de faire tomber le jeune médecin dans la fange et la réussite fut complète. Cas distrayant. Si cet ange supérieur est désormais publiquement reconnu pour l'un des plus célèbres coureur de jupons, peu connaissent sa quotidienne souffrance qui le pousse à se comporter de la sorte, souffrance dont Bélial est le grand inquisiteur.

Regard d'ambre, boucles grenat, silhouette fine, Mad Hatter comble souvent son ennui de la sorte. Tenter Eve du fruit interdit fut tout aussi aisé pour ce serpent lubrique. La faute. Était-ce seulement croquer dans une pomme comme la légende populaire le raconte chez ses stupides humains? Éclat de rire tonitruant.

Une autre de ses frasques célèbres concerne bien entendu la ville de Sodome et Gomorrhe, où elle ne se gêna pas à initier cette populace qui ne brillait que trop. « Regardes la vraie personnalité de tes enfants chéris », cet affront, immonde, avait sans nul doute plongé le tout puissant dans une colère grave et a jamais la ville rimera avec vile, et portera même le nom d'une pratique des plus célèbres…

L'ennui est chose courante lorsqu'on est nanti d'une expérience de vie énorme, les fines poussières de l'existence s'égrainent telles une fourmie sur le monde. La plupart des anges deviennent fous, le reste trouve le moyen de se supprimer, le suicide les rendant damnés. Qui reste t-il dans cette haute voûte céleste qui ne s'est pas, l'espace d'un instant, laissé submergé par ses passions ? Qui pourrait se vanter de ne jamais avoir eut de pensées profanes ? Dieu, dieu, ta société idéale est un cuisant échec. Les expériences, menées dans de sordides laboratoires, en recherche d'êtres parfaits, n'ont fait qu'accentuer cette faille. Les jumeaux… Grande passion du créateur ne fut le fruit que d'abominations dont la plus belle, la plus brillante, Lucifel. Lucifer et Mikael, Alexiel et Rochel, Astaroth et Astarté, Sandalphon et Metatron, tous nourrit par la chair unique d'Adam , condamné à jamais de la pire horreur imaginable. Tel un énorme fruit nourricier, il permet aux multiples fœtus de se développer, même si le peu qu'il reste de son corps se consume au fur et à mesure. Il faudra encore surement des millénaires jusqu'à sa disparition complète…

Comment peut-on prétendre à un semblant de droiture alors que l'on baigne dans le pêché dès la naissance ?

Tss… Ainsi, sous-terre, dans les limbes de l'enfer, les anciens anges, devenus fous qui en ont élu domicile ne sont que le résultat des erreurs du créateur, et comment ne peut-on prendre pas pitié de leurs esprits malades ?

Bélial n'est pas la pire des tares, elle s'assume pleinement et continue son existence ponctuée de son sinistre quotidien. Sept sujets autour d'un roi noir, société fondée sur la loi du plus fort anarchique et terrible, antithèse de Dieu, une cour monarchique, duc, baron, marquis, gravitant autour du prince des ténèbres, des démons inférieurs, ici et là, s'affiliant au satan de leurs choix, afin de les servir. Sept pêchés représentés par des anciens anges, aux ailes désormais noires et au visage séduisant, un visage qui, à tour de rôle est là pour tenter les humains, faibles et désespérés qui vendent leurs âmes pour quelques rêves intouchables, avant que le piège se referme sournoisement sur eux.

Mad Hatter tremblait, l'haschisch lui donnait mal au crane. S'effondrant sur son lit, des larmes coulaient doucement sans qu'elle n'en comprenne le sens. Elle était nue, et le contact de la soie de ses draps la fit frissonner davantage. Le Satan était dans un état second, proie à d'étranges divagations. Vivre ou mourir tel était son dilemme quotidien, supprimer sa détestable carcasse lui semblait terriblement tentant, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'accrochait encore au non-sens de sa vie. Masochisme ? Certainement… Son regard balaya la pièce à la décoration baroque, s'arrêtant sur un miroir d'obsidienne. Que faisait-il encore là ? La dernière fois, dans une crise de rage, Bélial avait brisé ce verre réfléchissant, ne manquant pas de se couper au passage. Rassemblant quelques forces elle se leva pour se dresser juste en face du miroir. Stupide spectacle, son corps lisse et sans forme, son visage fin, tout lui donnait envie de vomir, alors que la bile acide commençait à remonter, elle fut prise d'un fou-rire, inquiétant et comme d'ordinaire désaccordé.

* * *

« Nos nerfs sont-ils encore en train de lâcher ? »

Stupide question évidente. Le maquillage noir de ses yeux d'ambre, dégoulinant lui offrait un spectacle pathétique, elle mourrait d'envie de lacérer cette peau trop blanche, de la marquer comme il lui arrivait souvent, tout en elle formait dans son esprit un seul adjectif : grotesque. Elle se rappelait tous les hommes qui s'étaient suicidés devant son stoïcisme, dont elle avait empoisonné l'esprit, tous les brasiers de passion dont elle était chef d'orchestre, les vies b risées les cœurs réduit en poussières… Bélial n'éprouvait pas le moindre remord, là était le problème. Après tout, à quoi bon ?

La dernière personne à laquelle elle s'était attachée était la petite princesse héritière des Evils, pour elle, Mad Hatter aurait été un homme et bien davantage avant que son esprit fou la rattrape comme un scénario inévitable.

Docile, elle avait aimé apprivoiser son cœur d'enfant fragile et à la fois fougueux, un caractère bien affirmé et une souffrance insatiable qui les réunissaient toutes deux, l'amour à sens unique. Elle lui avait fait la cour, avec une aisance innée, faisant plus d'une fois rougir la jeune fille, elle s'amusait de ses réactions, les devinaient souvent et s'attendrissait de ce petit visage parfois remplit de colère. Elle l'avait embrassé, couverte de cadeau tout cela digne d'une idylle des temps passés… Pour mieux la précipiter dans la mort. Mais les choses ne se sont pas vraiment passées comme prévues. Non, pour une fois le chapelier avait raté son entreprise, et cela n'était pas plus mal. Kourai est en vie et n'était pas devenu épouse de son seigneur, Bélial avait laissé l'ange Salvateur sauver la petite princesse. Lui aussi était encore un imbécile d'enfant, mais on ne pouvait nier sa bravoure bien différente de celle d'Alexiel dont il partageait les traits. Alexiel… Guerrière couverte de sang qui occupait toutes les pensées de Lucifer.

A choisir, Mad Hatter préférait davantage son frère jumeau, Rochel, dont la démence et le sadisme hors norme n'était un secret pour personne. Beau et torturé, la longue chevelure de cristal, alors que la nature des démons était de haïr leurs anciens frères aux plumes d'ange elle éprouvait tout de même un certain respect envers celui qui cultivait l'androgénie au moins autant qu'elle. Il s'agissait d'un des rares êtres ailés qu'elle n'avait jamais touché et qu'elle ne toucherait sans doute jamais tant il était aussi malade qu'elle et surement davantage.

Que lui arrivait-elle pour qu'elle se mette à penser de la sorte à des anges ?

Ennemis voilà ce qu'ils étaient, se mettre en pièce à la guerre était lot quotidien.

Soupirant quelque peu, elle détacha ses yeux du miroir, las de contempler son ignoble reflet.

Le mélange de narguilé et d'alcool n'avait jamais fait bon ménage et même suite à de nombreuses années d'utilisation elle n'était pas encore rodée, là était l'excitation de la chose, le danger du mélange et ses répercutions l'amusait plus que tout. Enfilant un peignoir sombre , elle s'assit devant une table, comportant un morcèlement de parchemins et les jetât au sol violemment afin de faire de la place. Elle déposa un carré de sucre sur une cuillère finement ouvragée, sur un verre de cristal, s'empara d'une allumette et versa longuement un liquide à la couleur verte significative. Elle répéta l'opération une dizaine de fois, l'alcool lui brulait la gorge, mais les volutes d'absinthe avaient tari ses larmes.

Caroussel, fou, incessant, à jamais.


End file.
